


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by SnarkyLlama



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Daddy!TrickC holiday fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musiclover03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=musiclover03).



Kate wasn't wet. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't teething, she was just fussy and cranky like her father when she needed sleep and wasn't getting any. JC refastened her Fuzzi Bunz diaper and snapped up the legs of her sleeper, and watched her scrunch up her face with displeasure.

There was only one thing left to do.

He scooped her up and craddled her against his chest while heading out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Turn off the porn," he called as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Impressionable young ladies are present."

"I wasn't watching porn," Chris called back. But since there was a sudden silence, followed by the recorded sounds of yesterday's hockey game, JC knew better. He entered the den and held Kate out towards him.

"Take your daughter," he said. "You know how she gets."

Chris hauled himself off the couch, and smiled at Kate--they were so each other's biggest fans--but didn't take her.

"That's not the magic words."

"Chris..."

"Say the magic words."

"If you don't take your daughter, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"I like the couch," Chris said. "And those are so not the magic words." He bent close, planting sloppy kisses against Kate's flailing fist. "You've got a bad, bad daddy, Princess. Don't you? A bad--"

"Help us, Christopher Kirkpatrick, you're our only hope," JC chanted tonelessly.

"That's better!" Chris took Kate, snuggled her against his chest, and then smirked up at JC. "I knew you knew the words."

Kate settled right down, happily and sleepily content.

"She just likes you because you're fat and warm," JC said.

"Mmm-hmm." Chris patted her back. "As I recall, that's why you like me, too."

"Your mind's going, old man."

"Admit it. That's why you like me."

JC slipped his arm around the both of them.

"That's right, I hooked up with you because your resemblance to Santa got me all hot."

"Shh." Chris cupped his hand over Kate's head. "Impressionable ears."

"'Santa, Baby,'" JC sang.

"No, no," Chris said. "Childhood trauma! Holidays ruined for her whole life!"

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't come till later." JC kissed the hand protecting Kate's ears, then gave Chris a great smacking kiss on the lips, before edging out of the room, singing, "'I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus...'"


End file.
